As Web (World Wide Web) technique has developed, services for downloading various applications from a Web server terminal to a Web client terminal via a communication network including the Internet have become widespread and common. A user having a client terminal accesses a Web server terminal using a Web browser provided in the client terminal and sends to the Web server terminal a download request for an application. In this process, the application desired by the user is downloaded from the Web server terminal to the Web client terminal. This technique is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-189600 for example (page 2 and page 4).
Some applications downloaded to a Web client terminal cause a communication problem in that the application continues communicating with a Web server terminal, the downloading source. If so, unless a user cancels the communication by operating a client terminal, the communication process will continue almost endlessly.